The Monster Within
by frosty600
Summary: There was a reason they called him dark. He'd lived a long time. Experienced more things than most could conceive of. But she... she was something he didn't expect. Something he hadn't planned for. Different. Seemingly without effort, she turned his world upside down... he didn't thank her for it. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon

**A/N:** Sigh, there are just so many Original's that I love and so of course I have to write a fanfiction for Kol as well. I hope that you all enjoy this introduction into this story which is essentially a sneak peek into the future of the fic.

As Kol is well the devilishly handsome, practically no humanity to speak of Mikaelson brother there will be darker elements to this fic as this introduction will no doubt give you a clue as to what you can expect. For those readers that have followed me from the Buffy verse, you know from experience just how dark I can go, but I doubt it will be as dark as some of my Buffy/Angelus stuff is.

And as this is my first attempt at writing Kol, I hope that I depict his character right, happy reading :)

**PRELUDE**

Clarissa ran through the grand house, her chest heaving from her exertion as her heart beat a wild tattoo of fear in her chest. Blood still clung to her lips and chin from where it had been forced down her throat by the vampire that she was fleeing from.

A vampire that she now despised with every fibre of her being and wished that she had taken her own advice the day that she had by some condemnation of fate met the, at first glance youthful charming young man, that had turned out to be her worst nightmare.

_Move faster!_

She desperately urged herself as she glanced behind her desperately trying to see how close he was to catching her, but he was nowhere in sight. She thought that she would feel relief, but all she felt was more terror at the sight of the empty expanse of hallway that she had left behind her.

_He's playing with me! He's using this as some sick twisted game to amuse himself, before he attempts to kill me again and this time I won't be so lucky!_

Clarissa shivered involuntarily as she remembered the masculine wrist being pressed firmly against her mouth, his other hand easily preventing her from trying to jerk away as the rich warm thick blood filled her mouth and she was forced to swallow, what had felt like a never ending river of blood whilst she listened to him coo at her, until the wound he'd bitten into his wrist healed and he'd allowed her to roll away to flee.

His mocking laughter haunted her ears and made her steps pick up speed. She knew that his siblings could hear her, could hear him, would know what was happening, that she was terrified, but none of them cared. The only one that had shown her any real form of kindness and mercy was Elijah and he wasn't home… or at least he hadn't been earlier.

_Please let Elijah have come home._

She thought as she suddenly turned a corner as she attempted in her panic to remember the way out of the lavish mansion that had always felt more like a dungeon to her then a home with exquisite fixtures and adornments. This mansion and most of the people in it where her tormentors, but none so much as the vampire that was no doubt having a grand old time revelling in the chase, in her fear, in the prospect of her death.

Her throat was beginning to feel the burn of every breath she took, her body yearning to rest and recuperate, her terror exhausting her body far quicker than normal. She let out a small cry of fear as she stumbled over her feet for a brief moment, almost losing her footing entirely, before she managed to right herself and continue running as before.

_Where is he?!_

She thought frantically as she passed by a couple more closed doors and open hallways for fear of where they lead or rather who might be waiting for her down them. Clarissa looked behind her again her eyes scanning for any sign that her pursuer had gotten tired of his cruel game and sought to end it.

However the hallway was still free of her pursuer, she went to turn her gaze to where her feet where propelling her as fast as they could manage, but still she knew it wasn't fast enough to escape him when he got serious. And she knew that eventually he would grow tired of it and do as he had promised.

A scream escaped her lips as she slammed into what felt like a solid wall and maybe she would have mistaken it as such if it wasn't for the fact that arms wrapped around her steadying her as they kept her pressed against his silent chest.

"Kol, please!" she managed to get out, before a couple of his familiar fingers pressed against her lips shushing her and she felt his lips press against the sweaty side of her head in a mocking gesture of affection, something she firmly believed he couldn't feel, despite the words that had fallen from his mouth earlier.

His tongue formed lies as easily as his lips formed that seductively charming smile that the first time she saw made her knees grow weak.

"Hush sweet darling," Kol spoke against her skin and smiled as he felt her tremble against him, "As I told you, just a simple relatively painless snap of the neck. You'll only be out for a few hours at the most. And then you will truly be mine,"

Clarissa let out a fearful gasp that was almost a sob, she'd fought so hard, done so much and still this day had come, "Kol," she managed to speak again as his fingers slid down from her lips so that they could caress down her chest to cup her breast over the cloth of her dress, "If anything of what you said before is true, then don't do this," she shamelessly pleaded, despite knowing from experience that the monster holding her against his chest would only find it amusing.

"Date me as me," she offered somewhat reluctantly, much preferring to never clamp eyes on him again, but if it was be killed or suffer through a bit more of his company to let him think he had a chance at winning her.

Kol's hand began caressing the firm mound of her breast with idle fingers, "Court you as a human, you mean?" he spoke after a moment of silence as he connected the word with one he was more familiar with.

Clarissa nodded awkwardly as she felt him nuzzle at her neck, his lips brushing across the sensitive skin and heard him sniffing there as he did more often than not of late. His lips brushed over one of the scars that littered her upper body; scars made by his own hands or teeth as it where.

"It's the only way you'll ever get what you want from me," she was cut off as Kol lifted his hand from her breast to rest his fingers against her lips again, effectively silencing her.

"Clary," he chuckled chidingly against the exposed skin of her shoulder, before lifting his head from the temping flesh so that he was nuzzling her ear once again. Her soft amber hair caressing his face as he did so, "I've already told you. It's a weakness enough to crave you like I do. I won't add to it, by leaving you so vulnerably human,"

Clarissa shift her head dislodging the fingers that were pressed against her lips, angling her face towards him so that she could glimpse him out of the corner of her eye, "Then I'll never care for you," she swore firmly.

"Maybe not for a while," Kol conceded with a confident air, his fingers caressing the edge of her jaw.

"Not ever," Clarissa declared stubbornly, making Kol chuckle again.

"But you'll crave me just as I do you," he promised her darkly, before turning her head more towards him. His brown eyes met her rare violet ones.

His fingers caressed over her lower lip for a brief moment, his gaze lowered to her lips, "One last kiss before you go," he murmured, before leaning in towards her, taking her lips in a brief. Clarissa made a small sound of protest and shifted in his grasp.

After a brief moment Kol pulled back, their eyes locking again, "I'll miss your warmth," he admitted to Clarissa's surprise.

She didn't get a chance to voice it as in the next moment she felt his hands grasp her head firmly, before they twisted.

_How did this all happen?_ Was the last thought she had before her world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who took an interest in the introduction to this story.

This chapter take us back to the beginning so I hope that you all enjoy it.

**WARNING:** Dub-Con content towards the end of this chapter, just so that you are all warned.

Happy readings

**CHAPTER 1**

Klaus lay on his bed in his room as his body slowly bean to heal the wounds his family had delighted in inflicting upon him the very moment they had woken from their coffins using both the daggers that had had kept them prisoner and their hands and feet to exact their vengeance on him.

It made him wish that he had never freed them all to begin with. He had wanted his family back, had been ready to start again with all of them and settle down. Mikael was finally dead and with him the danger to them had finally passed, but he had under estimated just how angry they would all be over his method of keeping them all safe and together.

He had never thought that they would all threaten to leave him behind whilst they became the family he longed for; leaving him to live out the rest of his existence alone. Something they all knew he feared.

Klaus could hear them as they argued now over whether they should stay or go as they had promised. Elijah after having vented his anger changed his mind about leaving him in the dust instead wanting to try and make them all a family again as Klaus had always intended.

He couldn't help but listen as they argued, vulgar words about him being tossed about as they 'discussed' the matter.

_I should have un-daggered them one at a time. They would have been much easier to control then._

Time passed slowly for him as he felt his wounds beginning to heal, but eventually the voices of his siblings grew more subdued as Elijah slowly convinced them once by one of the merits of staying. All except for Finn who refused to listen to Elijah's reasoning.

It wasn't long after that that he heard Finn calling his other siblings fools for staying and that they'd all end up with daggers in their hearts for their trouble.

Afterwards silence fell amongst his siblings. Klaus could see the looks his siblings must be exchanging in his minds' eye until he heard Kol break it.

"So, what have I missed in the past hundred years?"

***O*O*O***

Clarissa sighed gratefully as she finally dropped her travel bags on the floor of her room equally grateful that she had clothes in the wardrobe and other necessities that meant that she didn't have to worry about unpacking straight away. She was exhausted after her flight back to her mother's home.

She allowed herself to fall face first on the bed, her face nuzzling into the soft fluffy pillow she hadn't rested her head against in months. After a moment she rolled over on to her back and looked about her familiar childhood room that her mother had evidently been looking after in her absence by the lack of dust and cob webs.

_Back to Mystic Falls high tomorrow._ She thought as she stretched out her tired limbs. _Oh the joy._

She smiled it would be nice to see her friends in Mystic Falls again. It had been a long time since she'd been able to see any of them.

Clarissa yawned and let her eyes fall closed and soon found herself drifting off to sleep to the sounds of her mom pottering about and the noises of the house that had become unfamiliar over her time away.

***O*O*O***

Rebekah pouted as she sat by herself at an outside table on the school grounds, she had hoped that her absence may have eased the general dislike of her around the school campus, but her hope was found less, the student body still quietly disliking her and a few openly disliking her.

She told herself it didn't bother her that she didn't care what anyone thought of her, especially not some pathetic humans who had no clue what the real world was like. They were beneath her notice and hardly deserved her attention and yet as much as she hated it she did care, she wanted someone to connect with outside the joke that was her family. She wanted a friend she could talk to. She couldn't talk to her brothers, all they did was mock her feelings and make her desires feel petty and shallow and without worth.

And yet she couldn't love them any less.

Rebekah looked up, jerked from her thoughts by the unexpected act of someone sitting down across from her, setting her brown paper lunch bag down as if she planned to stay.

As Rebekah looked at the girl who had made the decision to sit across from her and realized that she didn't recognise her.

The golden amber of her hair coupled with the strange captivating violet of the girls eyes not something she would easily forget; especially with the beautiful neat curling waves that her hair fell in.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously as she eyed the girl.

Clarissa gave the pretty blond who had been looking sad and lonely, with her mostly untouched lunch set out before her, "Well, I'm planning to eat my lunch," she said as she opened up the bag that contained her lunch.

Rebekah frowned, her eyes narrowing on the unnamed teenager, "Why? Nobody likes me," she said with the same waspish, distrusting attitude.

Clarissa gave her a look that was a cross between dumb founded and annoyed, "I don't know you, so why would I dislike you?"

Rebekah shrugged, her expression still hard and defensive, "I don't care why you would or wouldn't. And I sure as hell don't need your pity,"

Clarissa frowned, her spine stiffening in annoyance, "Ok, I was going to be polite, eat my lunch, talk a little like people do, but now I really don't want to eat with you," she decided and snatched her lunch bag up as she stood, "Enjoy eating alone," she sneered, before walking off with her head held high, not giving the surprised Rebekah a chance to respond.

Rebekah closed her open mouth with an audible click, shoving her lunch back into its container, no long interested in ever trying to attempt to eat it. She stood and moved to turn and walk away only to be brought up short by Caroline who was looking at her with that annoying disapproving look of hers.

"I see you're still making friends with all your usual charm," Caroline said snootily.

Rebekah leaned in towards Caroline, "And your forgetting just how easily I can kill all yours, especially that cute football player, Matt. Unless you actually want all your friends to die and are just too chicken to do it yourself," Rebekah smirked satisfied with the horrified look on the younger vampire's face, before she stalked past her throwing her lunch in the bin as she went.

Caroline turned on her heel bighting her lower lip worriedly as she watched the Original walk away for a moment before she hurried away as well, at as fast of a human speed as she could manage without moving into a supernatural one.

***O*O*O***

Clarissa pulled out the last of the books she needed for her next class from her newly reclaimed locker and pushed it shut and clicking the lock back into place, before moving to walk down the hall towards the awaiting classroom.

Caroline fell into step beside Clarissa, a perky smile on her lips, "Hi, Clarissa, how was Denver?" she asked.

Clarissa looked at the blond surprised, it was a rare thing for Caroline Forbes to talk to her, "It was Denver," she replied evasively with a shrug as they walked together down the school hallway.

"Oh, that sounds-nice," Caroline replied a little awkwardly at Clarissa's less then cooperative reply.

Clarissa stopped walking bringing her companion up short with her, as she turned to face Caroline with a raised brow.

"Caroline, we've known each other since we were little and even though we have never been close. I know you're a terrible liar and even worse at faking interest in things you couldn't care less about. So fess up so that we can both go back to the comforting norm of not talking to each other,"

Caroline paused for a brief second, before she held her hands up in a placating manner and smiled in a charming guilty fashion hoping to dispel the other girl's annoyance with her botched attempt at being friendly to a girl she'd never really paid much attention to, "Ok, so this is going to sound strange and a little weird, but you should stay away from Rebekah,"

Clarissa frowned, "Who?"

"She's the bitch-y blond you were talking to at lunch?" Carline enlightened.

Clarissa nodded in recognition before her violet gaze hardened, "I see, and just what gives you the right to tell me who I can hang out with?"

"Nothing," Caroline admitted, "Look, I know we're not friends, but I still wouldn't want anything to happen to you," she murmured wishing that she could say more without sounding completely crazy. She gave Clarissa a last look before continuing on down the hall knowing that there wasn't much else she could do.

Clarissa watched her walk for a moment, the blond's last statement making her feel a little guilty for being so sharp earlier and for a brief moment she considered calling Caroline back and apologising, before shaking it off. Her annoyance had been justified no matter how popular Caroline was she had no right sticking her noise in her business!

She walked on down the hall headed for the classroom. She walked into the history class to find it mostly full.

"Welcome back, Clarissa,"

Clarissa smiled at the teacher who had swiftly become her favourite after the bully Tanner had suddenly died, "Thanks Mr Saltzman," she replied before walking towards an empty seat beside one of the few friends she had. Her nose wrinkled as she smelt the unmistakable stench of smoked weed coming from her friend, confirming what she had already begun to suspect.

_Just great I leave for six months and my friends start doing drugs._

She thought as she turned her attention to Alaric as he began his lesson turning Clarissa's attention from her concern about her friend's new habit; but of course with as how long she'd been away the habit might not be so new.

***O*O*O***

Clarissa sat alone at a table in the Grill.

_Why did I agree to come again?_

She asked herself as she glanced over at where her friends had absconded to and she rolled her eyes as she saw the three of them standing around a few high school dropout boys… preening.

_No wonder they never got around to returning my calls. They've been too busy doing drugs and chasing guys._

She thought with a frown before turning her gaze back to her drink, running her thumb up along the condensation that had formed on the glass of her soda. She raised her gaze as the girl who had spurned her company at lunch sat in the chair across from her and she looked at the blond in surprise.

"So, I may have been a little hasty this afternoon," Rebekah admitted as she settled into her chair, "I'm not used to people being nice to me without having an agenda,"

Clarissa was quiet for a moment as she observed the blond that was looking at her with hopeful eyes, before she shrugged and smiled at the girl, "Don't worry about it," she murmured and for a moment she thought of Caroline's warning, before she shoved it aside. Caroline she knew was prone to exaggeration and knowing the princess of the school like she did the girl sitting in front of her had probably done no more than not falling into the Caroline band wagon. Besides she preferred to judge a person by what she saw of them not what she heard in rumours.

She'd heard too many about herself to put any stock in them, "You're Rebekah, right?" Rebekah nodded, "I'm Clarissa," she introduced herself.

"You seem to be familiar with the town, so why haven't I seen you around before?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"I was born here," Clarissa explained, "A few years back my parents divorced and ever since then it's six months here, six months in Denver with my dad and little brother, Clarence. Yeah my parents my mom especially has a thing for old names," she explained.

"So, does your little brother do the same?" Rebekah asked.

Clarissa smiled a little sadly, "No. My little brother and mom don't see eye to eye," Clarissa cleared her throat and changed the subject, "What about you. How long have you been in town?"

"Not long,"

"And yet you've already got the entire school set against you, impressive," Clarissa commented as she raised her glass to her lips.

"It's a talent of mine," Rebekah quipped and the two smiled at each other. Rebekah's smile faded, "Why were you nice to me this afternoon?"

Clarissa shrugged, "I know what it's like to be the new girl. Every six months it feels like I'm the new girl these days," she muttered as she glanced back over at the girl's that were still paying their attentions to the boys.

Rebekah followed her gaze, "You know them?"

"Six months ago those girls were my friends and now they've completely forgotten I exist," she rolled her eyes, "Can't say I'm too heartbroken over it right now. They used to have more class than that and now I just feel embarrassed for them,"

She winced as she saw one of the employees came up to the m and asked them to leave only for them to laugh in an obnoxious way and say something rude, "Because they sure don't," she muttered as the employee escorted them out.

As they passed the table Clarissa and Rebekah were sitting one of the girls seemed to remember her existence, "Clary! We're blowing this crap hole for a party at the old cemetery, you coming?" the girl asked in a loud voice.

"No, I'll pass," Clarissa stated without hesitation.

"Aw, come on, we're more fun than that bitch would be,"

Clarissa leaned back against her chair and fixed the girl with an unwavering gaze, "I prefer a bitches company to a stoners. Bitches smell better," she said as the door of the Grill opened and a guy walked in, his eyes immediately falling on the scene.

The girl scowled, "You used to be fun,"

"And you used to swear up and down that you'd die before touching pot or any other kind of weed," Clarissa retorted before the employee forced them to move on. Clarissa shook her head and stood, "I'm gonna get a drink you want something?" she asked Rebekah.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Rebekah replied and Clarissa nodded as she turned and headed back towards the bar ignoring the looks the other patrons were giving her, knowing they'd go back to their own business soon enough.

Rebekah's gaze fell to the chair beside her as someone sat in it and her eyes narrowed on her brother, "Kol, what are you doing here?"

"I've spent the last one hundreds in a coffin and all of today trapped inside whilst tailors made us clothes, why do you think I'm here sister?" Kol replied with a taunting sarcasm.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and shot her brother a look, "You couldn't look for fun elsewhere?" she enquired.

"Why should I? I hear this is the best place in this town to find fun," Kol replied with a mischievous grin.

"Your brand of fun tends to attract attention," Rebekah retorted, "Of the unwanted kind,"

"You're beginning to sound like you haven't missed me at all," Kol replied his lower lip jutting out in a mock pout.

Rebekah's expression lightened, "Of course I missed you," she assured him.

Kol smiled, "Speaking of fun, who was that tasty little morsel you were talking to when I walked in?" Kol asked as he looked at the attractive woman standing at the bar talking to the bar tender, her back to them.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed on her brother as she took in the way he was devouring the human girl with his eyes, "Leave her alone, Kol," she demanded in a soft voice, but her tone sharp; sharp enough to drag Kol's gaze away from the girl who'd caught his eye.

"Now that's a cruel trick, sister. Trying to deprive me of my fun first night I'm allowed out of the house. You're as bed as Elijah and all his airs of morality," Kol taunted. He looked his sister over with a curious eye, "What's the girl to you, Bekah?"

Rebekah shot her brother an annoyed look, "She means nothing to me. She's just some human I met today,"

Kol smiled widely, "Good then you won't care if I have some fun with her," he stated as he got up and took his leave of his sister.

Rebekah watched as Kol walked towards the bar undecided on whether or not she should intervene. Clarissa had been kind to her despite the schools prejudice against her, thanks to Elena and her little friends, but Kol was her brother, the one she was closest to and a large part of her felt that she owed him for allowing Klaus to keep him daggered for so long.

What was one human in comparison to the love she bore her brother?

It was nothing, Rebekah knew and after another brief moment turned away and made her way out of the Grill needing to distract herself from the disappointment she felt. If Kol, with his unpredictable nature, didn't kill Clarissa she doubted that things would be the same between them.

Kol approached the bar with confident steps, his eyes fixed on the amber haired beauty, who was now standing alone at the bar. Her hands resting against the bar as she waited, "Now, what's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?" Kol asked as he joined her at the bar, a charming half smile curling up his lips as she turned her violet gaze to him, the rare colour surprising him for a brief moment.

Clarissa had to take a small beat at the weakness she suddenly got in her knees, not having expected the line to come from such a handsome guy; whose smile was designed to make a girl lose her wits.

The bar tender handed her the sodas and she took them glad for the extra beat it gave her to pull herself together, turning towards him she gently shook the glass at him to silently answer his question, before she moved away from the bar, stepping back towards the table not faltering in her stride at seeing that Rebekah had left, refusing to allow it to get to her.

Kol's smile widened in appreciative amusement, "Are you not going to talk to me?" he asked as he strolled after her, his longer stride allowing him to easily catch her up.

Clarissa paused in her stride and glanced over at him, "No, I don't believe I will," she told him flatly.

"Why not?" he asked as he moved to step in front of her and blocked her path to the table.

"Because I'm a person not a 'thing' and I prefer the guys I talk to too be able to make that distinction," she informed him flatly, before quickly moving around him and back on her way to her table.

Kol pivoted on his heel and watched her walk away from him and slid herself back into her chair, before he moved after her. The thrill of the chase filling him, it had been so long since he'd been able to have any fun and it seemed that women had changed for the better over the century he had been put out of commission.

He sat himself in the chair Rebekah had vacated probably in a huff over him swooping in and stealing the girl she'd taken enough interest in to sit with, "And absent slip of the tongue, darling,"

Clarissa lowered her drink both annoyed and pleased that he was continuing to pursue her, "You don't give up, do you?"

"Never darling," Kol replied with a charming smile, "I'm Kol Mikaelson," he introduced himself.

"So, that would make you Rebekah's… brother?" Clarissa guessed.

"One of a few," Kol confirmed, "Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked after a moment of silence and it didn't seem like she had any intentions of introducing herself.

Clarissa smiled, but shook her head, "No,"

"Why not?" Kol asked affecting a hurt look.

"Because Kol, you're the type of guy that doesn't really care what my name is and I don't like you," she stated firmly, before taking a mouthful of her drink, "And don't call me darling," she demanded.

"Ouch, darling so cold," Kol said fisting a hand over his supposedly wounded heart.

"I'm sure you'll get over it in time for the next pretty face that catches your eye. I hope the next girl bites your bait, because I'm not," Clarissa stated before getting up and moving for the exit.

Kol tapped his fingers against the table as he smiled enthusiastically, "Oh, but I am and I intend to," he murmured with a dark chuckle. He waited until he heard her walk out the door, before he stood and followed her out into the growing night.

***O*O*O***

Clarissa strolled happily through the night heading for home through the streets that were still familiar to her eyes. It was good to be back in her home town, but already she missed the company of her little brother who never failed to make her smile and never let her feel lonely whilst she was in Denver and reforming friendships.

Clarissa was about to turn into another street when she let out a startled cry as she felt firm hands on her and her feet were suddenly lifted from the ground and her back met the brick wall of the building she'd been passing by. Her hands fisted in the jacket of her assailant as she struggled.

"Easy there darling," Kol placated.

Clarissa stilled and frowned, looking at her assailant for the first time, "Kol!" she growled annoyed and thumped his chest with her fists.

"Did I scare you darling?" Kol murmured in a soft purr.

"Yes, you jerk!" she thumped his chest again and stiffened when she heard him chuckle, "And don't call me 'darling'!" she growled.

"You're not giving me much to work with, darling, as you won't tell me your name," he pointed out emphasising the 'darling'.

Clarissa scowled and shifted uncomfortably against the wall, "Its Clarissa," she gave in after a moment, "Are you happy now?" she asked, her attitude coming back.

"Clarissa." Kol murmured and chuckled again, "Such a tranquil name for such a spirited girl,"

Clarissa wiggled uncomfortably, her feet still dangling in the air as he somehow kept her easily held up against the wall. The bricks beginning to dig painfully into her back, "Well, now that you've got that off your chest, can you, put, me, down!" she demanded agitatedly.

Something about the entire situation unnerving her and making her feel uncomfortable and there wasn't much that could make her feel unnerved.

"I don't know, Clary. You seem a little more pliant with your feet off the ground," he murmured, his gaze lowering to her breasts.

"Put me down, Kol. I have the right to be able to stand on my own two feet," Clarissa demanded trying to sound like her usual confident self.

Kol raised his gaze from the tempting mounds that rose and fell with her every breath. The sound of her slightly quickened heartbeat loud in his ears reminding him that he'd had nothing, but blood bags since practically flying out of that blasted coffin the moment he'd been able.

"Ah, earth to Kol, hello, put me down," Clarissa demanded again when she got no response.

Kol swallowed and licked his lips as he felt the veins around his eyes begin to pulse with hunger and knew that soon the whites of his eyes would bleed red. He met Clarissa's violet gaze with his own and his pupils contracted to pin points as he started to speak, "Go to sleep," he ordered and almost immediately her eyes closed and he had to catch her as she slumped against him.

_She was his first proper feed in a century and he planned to fully enjoy it._

He shifted Clarissa in his arms so that she was cradled against his chest as he walked back through the town to the house Klaus had restored for them.

***O*O*O***

Clarissa groaned in protest as she began to drift towards consciousness, her brain feeling dense and foggy as she felt what seemed to be hands trailing over the skin of her sides and stomach and a mouth ghosting over her collar bone and chest. The feeling confused her and had her shifting against the bed that was warm and comfortable.

"Wake up, darling. This is no fun if you sleep through it all," Kol murmured as he stroked his hands up her ribcage so that he could caress his fingers over the lace of the small sensual contraption that harnessed the generous mounds for his perusal.

Clarissa frowned as she felt a strange warm pooling sensation settle in her core and let out another murmur as the fog began to lift from her mind, "Where am I?" she asked softly as she blinked open her eyes.

"My place," Kol answered as he looked up at her from his position above her.

Clarissa frowned as she stared in the direction she heard the voice. Her frown deepening into a scowl as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, the dim light coming from the moon allowing her to see the man on top of her.

"Kol!" she cried in surprise and irritation, her breath hitching in her throat as she felt his thumbs caress over the sensitive peeks of her nipples making them pucker further.

"Yes darling?" he replied with amusement at her indignation whilst running his thumbs back across her nipples enjoying the small buds response to his touch.

Clarissa curled her hands about his wrists and tugged his hands away from her breasts, "Where are my clothes?" she asked as she shoved him off her with agitation, anger pinching down her brow as she tried to remember just how she had gotten from the street to what appeared to be Kol's bedroom.

Kol allowed her to push him off her and watched with an appreciative gaze as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, showing her back to him, "Yes, sorry about that, but I got a little impatient whilst waiting for you to wake up. I must have used too much on you. You were only supposed to be out for a little while. Not hours," Kol murmured as Clarissa stood, his dark eyes raking over her form as her under garments hugged her curves.

Clarissa frowned in confusion at his words as she looked around the moonlit room for the clothes Kol had taken from her, the fine hairs on her body standing on end as she felt his gaze on her with an intensity that had her once again uncomfortable.

_Where are my damn clothes?!_

She thought with growing irritation at her lack of luck in finding her clothes in the room that looked freakishly neat and tidy for being lived in. She felt a cool breeze brush over her flesh making a shiver run over her, before she heard Kol clear his throat in a way that was designed to draw attention back to him.

With a sigh Clarissa reluctantly turned back to face Kol, who was looking overly pleased with himself. Her gaze settled on her shirt, which he was dangling from a finger from a raised arm. She stalked over to him, her arm reaching for the proffered shirt wanting to be able to cover herself at least a little, "Where's the rest?" she asked as her fingers were almost about to close about the material of her shirt only to have it jerked out of her reach.

Her violet gaze went from her shirt to Kol in annoyance, "Kol!" she grumbled, before trying again only to have Kol snatch it away again, "Kol, are you going to give me my clothes or not?" she asked.

"I'm trying to darling, but you're aim is a little off," Kol teased with a smirk.

Clarissa took a step closer to him and went to reach for her shirt again, "Damn it, Kol!" she swore when he once again jerk it out of her reach before she could take it.

Kol watched her intently as he merely smiled at her outburst and waved the shirt at her again tauntingly enjoying the way her anger made her chest heave with every breath she took. He watched her reach for her shirt again and moved it quickly out of her way again as he moved swiftly to take her parted lips in his own in a demanding kiss, tossing the shirt he had used to bait her back over to him from across the room.

Clarissa let out a protesting sound at the sudden kiss, managing to pull back after a moment her lips wet from the kiss she reared her arm back and slapped Kol across the cheek as hard as she could. The contact made her hand tingle uncomfortably as she took a couple of steps back from him, before turning to continue her search for her clothes.

Kol rocked his jaw in its socket and raised a hand to touch his cheek where he could still feel where her hand had made contact. The blow hadn't hurt, it had barely managed to make his head turn, but it riled him. He had been being friendly, when he really didn't have to be!

He turned his gaze to the girl who had just found where he had tossed her shirt and with a low growl he got up off the bed and with an inhuman speed crossed the distance that separated them. In an instant he had the girl up against one of the walls of his room, her feet dangling high above the floor for a second time that night, one of his hands at her slender throat. The action scared a scream out of the girl, her violet eyes wide as she stared down at him, her small feminine hands clutching at his bare arms.

"That wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do, darling," Kol growled as he met her gaze with his angry dark gaze.

"Consider it payback for whatever it was you managed to slip me to get me here," Clarissa retorted as she wriggled in an attempt to get her feet back on the floor. The large hand against her throat concerned her, especially with how harshly it was pressing against her Adam's apple.

Kol smiled cruelly, "Oh, I didn't need to slip you anything, sweetheart," he said as he let his blood lust rise inside of him and the veins around his eyes began to pulse and his eyes bled red.

Clarissa's eyes widened in fear as she took in the unexpected fearsome visage; that had come across Kol's handsome features. Her eyes lowered from his eyes, landing on the elongated fangs that were bared at her and her heart beat a wild tattoo in her chest as she waited for the prolonged still moment to past.

Kol lunged forward as he used his hand to tilt her head to a better angle for him.

***O*O*O***

Rebekah and Elijah looked up at the scream that pierced the silence of their home. Rebekah winced even as she told herself that she didn't care about the girl that she knew was up there with Kol.

Elijah frowned and closed the old book that he had been idling away a few hours with wanting to be in the house when Klaus finally emerged from his room after nursing his wounds. He moved to take a step towards the stairs when Rebekah stepped in his way.

"Leave him be, Elijah," Rebekah urged as she took a confident stance.

Elijah gave his younger sister a slightly disapproving look, "You would have our brother brutalize an innocent girl under our roof whilst we stand by and do nothing,"

"You can hardly know that she is innocent," Rebekah rebutted determined not to waver, knowing that if she did, Elijah would pay her no heed.

"And you can hardly know that she is not, Rebekah," Elijah re-joined without hesitation.

"You know our brother, Elijah. If you go in there now you are only going to make matters worse for that girl he has with him," Rebekah appealed, "He's been locked in a coffin for over a century, you can always rebuke him tomorrow, Elijah,"

Elijah stared at his younger sister for a long moment before his eyes drifted up the stairs as he absorbed Rebekah's words, his hands twitching at his sides, the only outward sign of his agitation. He returned his gaze to Rebekah, "This is the very reason people call us monsters," he murmured, but didn't go up the stairs, instead turned away and walked out of the room.

Rebekah sighed as she took note of the stiffness of Elijah's shoulders and swallowed thickly, his words striking a tender cord in her and the loneliness in her heart twanged painfully and she turned her gaze up the stairs herself, wondering again if she had once again made the chasm widen once again for the sake of one of her brothers.

She moved away from the stairs and sat heavily down on the couch, "I love my brothers," she murmured out loud to remind herself of the fact.

***O*O*O***

Kol pulled back a short moment after biting into the soft flesh of Clarissa's throat, his tongue flicking out over his lips cleaning the last of the blood that clung to them. The pure taste surprising him and making him crave more. He swiped his tongue over the puncture wounds, gathering the blood there and sealing the wounds, not wanting her to bleed out on him just yet.

He pulled back from the tempting column of her throat and felt her tremble against him in fear, but otherwise remained still. Kol observed her for a moment before shifting his hold on her so that he could carry her back across the room and set her back on his bed. In silence he joined her, splaying himself out on his side beside her docile form, "It would seem your one of the few people in this quaint little town not in the know," he broke the silence after a moment hoping for a reaction and receiving none.

Kol made a soft hum sound under his as he watched her intently, "Come on, Clary. You're not dead so stop pretending," he murmured and again got nothing. Kol raised an eyebrow and reached out a slow hand to her. His fingers grazed her knee, "You struck me as a girl not so easily cowed," he continued in the same soft tone. His eyes traveling up from what his fingers were doing to look at her face.

Kol traced his fingers up her thigh, sliding them slowly round to her inner thigh. When he'd bitten into her flesh the last thing he had expected was to taste the purity of virginity in her blood. She hadn't seemed like the type to hold onto it, she was too fiery of spirit.

"Clarissa, darling," he broke the silence as he drew mindless circles over her inner thigh, slowly getting closer and closer to the apex of the softly trembling muscles, "I'm growing bored again," he murmured as his fingers got steadily closer to the elastic of the panties protecting her core, "I'll have to start removing your under garments to amuse myself,"

Kol's fingers brushed the edge of the panties lace when Clarissa came back to herself with a start and jerked herself away from the touch.

"Ah, there she is," Kol said with a smile, pleased that she had come out of her shock. He didn't want to break his new toy before he really got the chance to play with her.

Clarissa looked up at Kol for a moment, before she flew into action, trying to escape the bed and the man-monster that she had had the misfortune to have come across.

Kol chuckled as he easily sprang after her, Clarissa's movements sluggish and slow compared to his.

Clarissa let out a cry as his hands caught her and pulled her back across the bed with ease despite the way she thrashed to pull herself free.

"Hold on now, darling," Kol cooed as pinned her to the bed, "Our night together has hardly begun,"

Clarissa glared up at him as she mustered her frayed courage, "Go to hell!" she spat up at him.

Kol chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure I will, but it won't be tonight," he dipped his head down, his lips parting to take hers with his, but Clarissa turned her head away in defiance the only thing she had left to her with her arms pinned by her wrists, by Kol's hands, "Resist all you want, I'll still make your body sing," he promised, before he focused his attention on her collarbone.

Clarissa took a breath at the feel of his mouth on her skin once again, this time without the foggy haze of sleep. She let out a soft reluctant sound as she felt, his hardness press against her intimately as he rocked against her. Clarissa closed her eyes as she felt his body move against hers, press against hers in an unfamiliar, intimate fashion that had that liquid heat pooling in her core and her body beginning to tremble again for an entirely different reason despite herself.

She wriggled her wrists against Kol's hold, trying to free herself of his constricting grip.

Kol lifted his head slightly and looked up her body from his position hovering over her chest, "Do you want to touch me, darling?" he asked teasingly.

Clarissa shifted uncomfortably under him, "No, I want you to get off me!" she stated her voice rising with every word.

"Never to fear, Clary, we've still got plenty of night left for me to change your mind," Kol assured her with a chuckle as he felt her growing wetness against his turgid length and scent her arousal beginning to tang the air.

Clarissa glowered, before having to sink her upper teeth into her lower lip as she felt Kol's mouth close about one of her breasts and begin a slow suction as he swiped his tongue over the peaking sensitive bud. The action only muffled the sound, not smothering it like she had hoped and felt him respond to the sound as he scrapped his teeth over her nipple causing another reluctant sound to escape her as the heat in her grew under his attentions.

"K-Kol please stop," Clarissa pleaded as her fingers curled into her palms as her hips gave an instinctual thrust.

Kol released her nipple with a wet pop, "Not the kind of begging I want to hear, darling," he murmured teasingly, before releasing her wrists, freeing his hands to touch her. His fingers caressing over the lace of her bra, wandering around it to find the catch he was sure was somewhere on the device to release the curvaceous mounds for his ardent attentions.

Clarissa pressed her hands against Kol's shoulders as she did her best to try and resist the desire that Kol seemed practiced at inspiring in a woman.

Clarissa's upper body arched into Kol's touch as her body took on a life of its own under the guidance of the heat that was coursing through her veins, "I, uh, I took you as many things, Kol," she got out through heavy breaths.

Kol unclasped the bra and began pulling it from her, "What did you take me for?" he asked as he settled her back against the mattress, his hands running over the sensitive firm mounds that were now bared completely to his hungry gaze.

"Arrogant," Clarissa breathed out, a soft moan escaping her as his fingers tweaked her nipples, "Self-obsessed. Ah," she let out an involuntary sound as he thrust his hardness against her sex, "A few other things,"

"What a flattering picture you paint of me, Clary," Kol murmured against her skin.

"What I didn't take you f-for was a rapist," Clarissa got her point, her teeth sinking into her lower lip again to muffle the next sound that wanted to escape past her throat.

Kol lifted his head and met her gaze for a moment before he sat back on his knees. A hand about her arm brought her up with him and settled her on his lap.

Clarissa inhaled sharply as she felt his hardness nestled against her needy flesh.

Kol took in her appearance for a moment, before reaching up and using his thumb to pull her lower lip out from underneath the abuse of her teeth and his eyes met her darkening violet ones, "Does it feel like I'm raping you?" he asked.

Clarissa paused and frowned at a loss for words for a moment, "I didn't agree to this," she answered.

"Am I hurting you?" Kol asked, his hands wandering over her sides, "Causing you any pain?" he continued without waiting for a reply, one of his hands sliding between her thighs, pushing aside the flimsy lace so that he could trace his fingers along the wet needy flesh, before thrusting a single digit inside her sheath.

Clarissa clutched at him as she gasped her eyes falling closed after a moment as her body opened for him and her hips rocked against him, a cry escaping her and her back arched as a second finger joined the first inside her stretching her almost uncomfortably for a moment.

"That's it darling, relax and enjoy," Kol murmured as he thrust his fingers rhythmically inside of her, his fingers curled slightly.

His free hand shifted her against him as he laid them back down against the mattress. He slid his fingers from her earning a moan of displeasure that brought a satisfied smile to his lips. He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and thrust forward, her welcoming wetness allowing him to slip easily inside of her tight sheath.

Clarissa moaned her hands clutching at him tighter than before as the sensations of before heightened as the length of him slowly filled her. She didn't feel her hymn being broken as in just before the moment it was she was distracted by a low growl and a sharp scream of pain tore from her throat as Kol's fangs sank into her throat for a second time that night and this time he drank longer and deeper as he coupled the pain with pleasure as he thrust in and out of her.

***O*O*O***

Kol flicked his gaze to his bedroom door as he heard it open and wasn't surprised to see Elijah standing in the doorway a subtle disapproving air to him as he took in the sight of him with the girl resting against his chest in her slumber, "She's alive, Elijah," he informed his older brother with a cocky smile, "Though she may be a little sore when she wakes up,"

Elijah turned his gaze from his brother to the amber haired woman that was resting against his brother, her head using his chest as a pillow and an arm thrown over him. The pale moonlight highlighted the twin bite-marks that adorned her throat from his brother's ill treatment. He shifted his gaze back to his brother, "We'll discuss your behaviour later," he said shortly, before he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"I do believe he plans on lecturing me, darling," Kol murmured softly as he stroked an idle hand through Clarissa's hair, her unconscious form unresponsive as he briefly played with a strand of hair before letting it drop back into it places amongst the other disarrayed strands.


End file.
